Secret Lives
by inudog356
Summary: he is the CIA's best agent haunted by memories of the past and a heartbreak making him give up on love. she is a highschooler trying to follow her dreams. an old enemy waits in the shadows can their feelings survive or more importantly can they? R&R!
1. prologue

Two people swiftly walked up to the receptionist of The Novotel Sheremetyevo in Moscow

Hello my name is inuyasha taisho I have a reservation for room 783, He told the receptionist.

Oh Mr. Taisho nice to meet you yes everything is in order here is your key.

Thanks he replied

He and his partner walked into the elevator with their suitcases and pressed the button for the top floor.

Inuyasha we only have a small window to take him out you better not miss, said Sango

Keh! You know I won't!

He started to think about how his life was just one never ending mission sure the ways of killing changed over the years and who he fought for but it was just a never ending cycle.

His thoughts wandered to his briefing

_Flashback_

_Alright agent takahashi we have reason to believe an arms dealer by the name of Alexi volkoff is selling military grade weapons to naraku onigumo. _

_We need to do anything in our power to hinder naraku's plans._

_Your mission is simple, wait for him at hotel room 783 in the __Novotel Sheremetyevo __and take him out when he exits the plane at __Sheremetyevo 2__ international airport._

_Yeah yeah whatever I've done this too many times to count and let me guess you want me to clean up after myself and leave no sign that I was in the hotel right? Said inuyasha_

_The general sighed you know if we didn't need you you would definitely be fired for being so insubordinate. _

_Keh! Whatever old man I'm outta here._

_End flashback_

Hey! Hello! Anybody home? Asked Sango amused

Huh what? Asked inuyasha disoriented from zoning out

Geez inu you think that since you're the best we have you wouldn't zone out on me all the time

Keh! shut up! I don't all the time!

Riiiigghht that's completely believable.

The doors opened and the two agents stepped out into the room

Inuyasha turned to Sango ok I'll set up here you lock this place down. Got it?

Yes inu will you shut up now?

What! No you shut up!

You shut up!

Shut up!

Why?

Because I said shut up dammit yelled inuyasha now pissed off

Sango just walked away laughing oh how she loved to mess with him.

Inuyasha turned around and opened the suitcase and started to assemble the Barrett .50 cal while Sango planted mini cameras around the room and in the door to make sure no one walked in on them.

Inuyasha why do you insist on every mission to use the biggest gun?

Cuz its better Sango that's why

Not really subtle

So what it kicks ass and he loaded it for emphasis

Whatever as long as you don't fuck it up I don't care anymore

Glad you see it my way Sango

Sango sighed and glanced at the clock on the wall and noticed the time

Shit hurry up Alexi's plane should be here any minute!

Jesus fucking Christ Sango calm down! Inuyasha yelled back his ears concealed under his hat pinned back from her shouting.

He walked over to the window sill and set up his rifle while Sango went into here bag and grabbed a pair of binoculars to be inuyasha's spotter.

Sango spotted the plane and inuyasha checked his scopes for the plane till he found it.

inuyasha and Sango watched The plane land then the door opened and two body guards stepped out and shortly after Alexi volkoff stepped out followed by two more body guards

Inuyasha aimed till he had his sights directly on Alexi and pulled the trigger.

Inuyasha watched as Alexi's brains splattered on the side of his plane and the guards started to search the area.

Alright let's get out of here Sango said inuyasha

Sango?

Sango?

Shhh we've got company she said as she pulled out a silenced m9

Shit! Exclaimed inuyasha as he slung the Barrett .50 cal over his shoulder

Two guards who saw the flash were walking through the hallway toward their room

Sango get out of here I'll hold them off take the fire escape said inuyasha

Alright you better not get killed.

Keh! I won't you worry too much Sango

But…hurry up go! Shouted inuyasha cutting her off.

Sango nodded opened the window and climbed onto the fire escape inuyasha stood by the door and took a deep breath knowing he'd have even more blood on his hands.

The door opened and two guards walked through the door.

Inuyasha grabbed the one closest to him and grabbed the p-96 from his hand and shot the other guard in the head with it before snapping the neck of the guard in his grasp.

Inuyasha sighed he would have to call a cleanup crew again they were starting to hate him for having to clean up after him all the time.

He walked over to the window sill picked up the casing from his Barrett .50 cal and grabbed his suitcase and jumped out the window landing with a soft thud in the cover of the night he turned the corner to find Sango waiting for him.

So let me guess we need another clean up? Asked Sango

Yup how'd you guess? it is me after all joked inuyasha

They both laughed while they casually walked into the parking lot towards inuyasha's custom black Lamborghini LP670 super veloce.

Inuyasha opened the trunk and disassembled the Barrett .50 cal and put it back in the suitcase and placed it in the trunk.

Sango walked over and tossed her bag in the trunk as well and they both got in inuyasha's car.

Inuyasha fired up the engine and peeled out of the parking lot.

Inuyasha you really don't understand the meaning of subtlety do you? Asked Sango

Really Sango this again you ever hear of hiding in plain sight? Replied inuyasha

Sango sighed yeah I have but I'm pretty sure someone will notice a Lamborghini it kinda stands out if you hadn't noticed

Whatever Sango I really don't care I drive what I like and that's the end of it. Said inuyasha as he slammed down on the gas pedal and switched into 2nd gear

Inuyasha sighed Sango I get it you want to be as discreet as possible and your scared if we stand out people will think were spies but just relax will you?

Alright but if anything goes wrong I blame you replied Sango

When has anything gone wrong? Asked inuyasha starting to laugh while switching into 3rd gear

How about just now for one.

Oh come on that was no big deal said inuyasha

Inuyasha hit the emergency brake throwing the car into a slide and he feathered the throttle drifting around a corner before speeding off again.

Inuyasha you're such a show off

I know chuckled inuyasha

Shortly after they arrived at the Domodedovo international airport they drove through the gate and along the runway to hanger 1-C for extraction.

The ramp of the C-130 was already lowered and inuyasha drove his car up the ramp and into the cargo bay of the plane.

Sango and inuyasha both got out and started to tie down the car while the pilots lifted the ramp and powered up the plane.

6 hours later

Good work agent takahashi and agent tajiya although could you be a little more subtle the bodies of two of volkoff's guards were found in your room.

That's what I said but do you listen no of course not! Shouted Sango

Keh! Quit your bitching the jobs done and it's not really that big of a deal.

General Hudson sighed yeah for once I agree with you back when I was in the field we did a lot of missions that went like that, the Russian police have no leads so it does not matter.

Alright we got new Intel on naraku apparently he has a son by the name of hakudoshi onigumo.

Ok what about him? Asked inuyasha

He's going to a shikon high school in Miami Florida I want you to go undercover and be sure to report any thing out of the ordinary.

If you suspect he is in with his father's activities then I want you to apprehend him and interrogate him understood?

Yes sir! Replied Sango

Yeah sure whatever said inuyasha

So how long do you think this will take? Asked Sango

Well agent tajiya I have no idea could be a few weeks could be the whole year.

Wait you mean to tell me that I have to go to high school for a whole year that's bullshit! Yelled inuyasha

Orders are orders agent takahashi just do it.

I'll give you a few days to prepare for the mission. Said the general

A/N this is my 1st story so it might not be that great but I can improve with any tips you give me or whatever. Idk when I can update because of school and other things but I'll try to be as quick as I can and reviews will make me happy and make me want to update faster so click on the button. any questions you have just ask in the review and I'll answer in the A/N of the nxt chapter 4 every1 2 see. just to clear things up

inuyasha is a half demon and no one knows about it(yet) not even sango

kagome and miroku will be in nxt chap

no its not a inu/san or a kag/mir fic they have sort of brother sister type relationship

inuyasha prefers to not use his claws too much to avoid suspicion

inuyasha is 552 appears to be 18 periodically fakes his death

sango is 19 has been a spy for 1 year

kagome is 18

miroku is 19

yes they all live in U.S in this fic im sorry I know I should do japan but wouldn't work too well with the story cuz japan didn't really do anything militarily since ww2

inuyasha in this fic was born in italy it works well for what I have for his past you will find out why later


	2. Chapter 1

Inuyasha sighed as he parked his Lamborghini and got out. He walked up to the front door of his mansion that was located just outside of D.C.

He unlocked the door, opened it and walked through not bothering to shut it since he knew Sango would.

He remembered first taking her under his wing when she first became an agent a year ago they have been almost inseparable ever since.

She was like a little sister to him, he would never date her hell he wouldn't date anyone.

He would not let there be a repeat of what happened with Kikyo and if that meant being alone for the rest of his life than so be it.

He walked into the main room and looked at his surroundings while Sango walked up one of the winding stairways and headed to her bedroom.

He had to admit being an agent sure as hell had its perks.

"Alright Sango let's get packed up we gotta head out tomorrow." Said Inuyasha

"You got it inu" replied Sango while walking away

Inuyasha waited until he heard Sango enter her room and close the door.

He walked over to the waterfall to his left and slid a panel on the wall to the side revealing a computer screen.

Inuyasha punched in the code and then pushed his thumb to his fang.

He put his bleeding finger on the scanner to verify it was him trying to open the passage.

The screen beeped twice before the screen flashed green which turned the water off and raised the bulletproof glass revealing a metal skull inside of his order's logo.

He walked into the space and put a finger into each eye of the skull and pulled activating the secret door that revealed a winding stairway that led underground to his sanctuary.

Inuyasha arrived in his sanctuary and then walked up to the mainframe to his left and started it up.

He opened the doors to his massive garage, armory and what you could basically call a museum of things he has collected during his life.

He walked into his garage and walked past the rows of tanks, APCs and other armored cars to his civilian cars thinking about which one to take with him on the mission.

Inuyasha walked past rows of exotics, tuners, SUVs, and classics before he came to a stop in front of his black 1969 dodge charger and walked over to it and opened the door.

Inuyasha took the key out of the glove compartment and attached it to his key ring before putting it in the ignition and firing up the supercharged hemi V8 engine and pulling out and driving slowly to the elevator and then parked the car.

Inuyasha's phone rang and he answered it.

"Inuyasha where are you?" asked Sango

"I'm in the garage" replied Inuyasha

"Oh ok what car are you taking this time?" asked Sango

"1969 dodge charger" replied Inuyasha

"Nice pick but let me guess it's black isn't it?" asked Sango

"Yup" replied Inuyasha

"I gotta finish packing so I gotta go alright Sango"

Inuyasha hung up the phone and walked over to his armory picked up a duffle back and started browsing.

He walked along the walls covered in pistols and grabbed two desert eagle 50AEs and two m9s and a bunch of ammo before walking over to his rifle kits and grabbing an f2000, saber, m4a1, Barrett 50cal, m21, and a m249 saw as well as sights, m203 grenade launchers, and silencers.

Inuyasha walked over to his car opened the trunk and tossed the bag in the trunk before going back to the mainframe and locked everything down again.

He then activated the elevator that led directly to the garage on the ground floor.

As soon as the elevator reached the ground level Inuyasha went to his room and grabbed another bag this time going into his closet to grab clothing for the mission.

Inuyasha grabbed his black hooded trench coat, a few hoodies, T-shirts, a leather jacket, pairs of jeans and multiple pairs of combat boots knowing he would wear them down if he ran at inhuman speed too much.

He walked over to his dresser and moved it to the side revealing a safe and punched in the code.

Inuyasha sighed as he looked at the tetsaiga the only thing that he had to know his father by and the only thing to tame his demon half.

He picked up the sword and two of his old orders hidden blades before closing the safe and relocking it.

Then he walked over to his bed and entered another sleep filled with dreams of nightmares that would never leave his mind.

Sango finished packing up her clothes, then walked over to her dresser and pulled out an m9 and put in her duffle bag.

Sango could hear screams coming from Inuyasha's room.

She knew exactly what was going on he was having another nightmare or was it a flashback?

She swiftly walked through the halls and heard him scream again and shout.

"You motherfuckers I'll kill you all! I'll tear your fucking heart out you son of a bitch!"

Sango didn't know what happened to him whenever she asked he shrugged her off telling her it was nothing.

_Inuyasha's dream_

_August 16__th__ 1942_

_Inuyasha was on his knees with his hands tied behind his back and he could do was watch as his best friend was tortured in front of him._

_He should have remembered that tonight was the new moon now he was really no stronger than any other human._

_One squad sneaking into an entire enemy island was definitely not a good idea._

_He glared at the Japanese officer that hit pvt Wilson with yet another blow from a bamboo stick._

"_Don't tell em sarge" said pvt Wilson weakly_

"_I'm only going to ask one more time where are the other American forces?"asked the officer with a strong Japanese accent _

_Pvt Wilson spit out blood in the officers face._

_The officer grabbed the pvt's face and pressed his cigar to it burning him for what seemed like minutes._

_All Inuyasha could hear was the screaming, the fucking screaming he couldn't get it out of his head no matter what it always comes back to this, to more death, to more screaming, to more blood._

_The officer took the cigar back and tossed it on the ground then pulled out a knife._

"_Are you ready to die for your country?" taunted the officer_

"_Go to hell" replied pvt Wilson with a raspy voice_

_The officer glared at the soldier before him and slit his throat splattering blood all over the wall._

_Inuyasha watched as pvt Wilson's limp body fell to the ground with almost half of his neck cut off all he could feel was the need for revenge the need for blood._

_He knew what was coming seeing the officer slowly walk towards him._

_He fought with his restraints and finally freed his arms and legs then got up._

_Inuyasha charged at the officer knocking them both to the ground and took the knife from his hand then proceeded to stab him in the heart over and over._

"Inuyasha!"

"Inuyasha wake up!" shouted Sango

Inuyasha gasped as he woke up with a start covered in sweat.

"What…..what happened?" asked Inuyasha

"You were having another nightmare" replied Sango

"Oh" was all Inuyasha could say as he started to remember his flashback.

"Inuyasha will you answer something for me?" asked Sango

"Sure why not" answered Inuyasha

"Are…..well umm are your nightmares flashbacks?" asked Sango

"Yeah they are" replied Inuyasha

"What happened to you?" asked Sango stunned that she was right about this

"I saw my best friend get tortured and killed right before my eyes and there was nothing I could do about it." Replied Inuyasha

"What?" asked Sango shocked

Inuyasha gave a weak laugh and said "feh you humans act like you're so fucking holy and peaceful and have the balls to call us evil you really need a fucking reality check."

"Huh what do you mean by you humans?" asked Sango

Inuyasha realizing his slip up shouted "Nothing! Nothing!"

"Umm can you just get out?" asked Inuyasha

"Oook Inuyasha don't worry about it" said Sango while giving him a weird look

Sango got up and headed to her room and closed the door.

Inuyasha sighed he couldn't believe he let that slip up happen at least Sango didn't press the issue he didn't know if he could handle losing her she was the little sister he never had.

He rolled over onto his side, took off his bandana that concealed his ears and went to sleep again but this time restless dreamless sleep.

Sango paced her room thinking about what Inuyasha said

"Maybe… maybe he isn't human" wondered Sango then shook her head

"No that couldn't be right that stuff only existed in legends and fairytales."

She sighed as she got into her bed and went to sleep not really looking forward to having to go to high school again so quickly.

An alarm clock blared in Miami Florida then an arm shot out from under the covers and slammed down on it shutting it up.

Kagome groaned as she slowly got up out of her bed and walked over to her dresser to grab some clothes for the day.

She grabbed a pair of skinny jeans, panties and a bra as well as her avenged sevenfold shirt before stepping into her bathroom to take a shower.

"Come on sis we're going to be late!" shouted Souta

"You've been in there for almost twenty minutes!"

"Alright Souta shut up already" shouted Kagome as she got out of the shower, dried herself off and got dressed.

Kagome walked out into her bedroom and grabbed her book bag and glanced at her guitar before heading down the stairs to find her little brother waiting for her by the door.

"Mom I'm taking the car to school!" shouted Kagome assuming her mother would hear her

She grabbed the keys off the table and walked out the door with her little brother following closely behind.

Kagome got into her mother's silver ford fusion and drove to her brother's middle school to drop him off

"Thanks for the ride sis." Said Souta

"Don't mention it brat" joked Kagome

Kagome headed down the road until she reached her high school and pulled into the parking lot then got out of her car.

"Hey Kagome!"

"What do you want Hojo" Kagome sighed at her stalkers antics.

"I was wondering if you would like to go out with me this weekend?" asked Hojo

"Hojo I really don't want to go out with you this weekend" answered Kagome

"Oh ok Kagome there's always next week" said Hojo while jogging away and waving.

Kagome sighed again and asked herself "when will he get that I don't want to go out with him."

"Kagome!"

"Hey Kagome!"

Kagome turned around to see her three annoying friends Eri Yuka and Ayumi running up to her.

"Hey why did you turn down Hojo like that Kagome?" asked Eri

"Because I don't want to go out with him how hard is that to understand?" asked Kagome starting to get frustrated

"But he is perfect for you Kagome." said Yuka

"Yeah and he is so nice too" added Ayumi

"No he is not perfect for me what talking about guys?" asked Kagome

"And he is a spineless pansy if someone wanted to fight him he would run away faster than anyone else I know" added Kagome before her friends could respond

Kagome turned on her heel and grabbed her stuff out of the back seat of the car then headed into the school.

Kagome arrived at her locker and started to grab the things she would need for the first half of the day.

"Lady Kagome did you hear that we are getting new students tomorrow?" asked Miroku walking up to her

"No I didn't do you know anything about them?" asked Kagome

"No I don't but I hear its one guy and one girl"

"I can't wait to see the new beauty that will be going here." Added Miroku

Kagome rolled her eyes at her best friends perverted antics and asked "Miroku when will you ever learn to keep your hands to yourself?"

"It's not me it's the hand I swear it's cursed!" answered Miroku

"Whatever I'm just glad you're done hitting on me and accepted that you're like my brother" said Kagome

"And you my sister lady Kagome" answered Miroku

"Come on lets head to class before were late" chuckled Kagome

Inuyasha hit the brake and started to rapidly shift down through the gears until he reached 1st gear.

"Why do you have to speed everywhere really does the law of the road mean nothing to you?" asked Sango

"Yeah pretty much and what's the point of driving slow when you don't have to?"said Inuyasha

"So you don't get pulled over stupid" retorted Sango

"Sango I could just outrun them and if I can't oh well I can get out of it like I said before being a spy sure as hell has its perks." said Inuyasha as he opened his door and got out of the car with Sango quickly following.

They walked through the front door taking in the sights of the fancy but kind of small 3 bedroom beach house that would be their base and home for the duration of the mission.

The walls and floors were black and white with white, silver and glass furniture giving it a nice modern look.

Inuyasha walked out onto the back porch and had a good view of Miami Beach.

Inuyasha walked back into the house and into the bedroom to his right and shouted to Sango"hey Sango I'm taking this room!"

"Alright Inuyasha I got this room" answered Sango from the other end of the house

Inuyasha remembered he forgot to grab their bags and went back out to the car to grab them.

Inuyasha came back inside and walked over to Sango's room and knocked on the door before barging in and tossing the bag on her bed.

Inuyasha noticed Sango wasn't in her room anymore but didn't think much of it and shrugged.

"Hey Inuyasha do you want some food? Asked Sango from the kitchen

"Yeah sure just make whatever's there I'll be there in a minute I gotta unpack." Replied Inuyasha

Inuyasha walked back into his room and tossed his clothes in the dresser, hung up his hooded trench coat, leather jacket in the closet and put his rifle kits and ammo in the closet as well

He opened the top drawer of his dresser and put his two desert eagles m9s and glock 18sinside.

Inuyasha walked into the kitchen and could smell the sweet aroma of chicken flavored ramen

"I found some ramen for you" said Sango handing him some ramen

Inuyasha stared at the food like a starving puppy before eating it like there was no tomorrow.

Sango laughed at Inuyasha's behavior and started to eat her own ramen.

"We're going to have to go to the high school tomorrow "said Sango

"Yeah I know and I'm not too happy about it" replied Inuyasha

A/N ok I know the story is a little slow right now and whatnot but I'm trying to build up the characters and lay a general foundation for the story. The story will take off and be all actiony later don't worry.

I was going to update yesterday but of course the power went out and I had to write everything by hand in a notebook and the only light I had was from a flashlight I ductaped to the wall (genius right?). I was going to make the chapter longer but I figured a little over 2,500 words is enough


	3. Chapter 2

A bright flash illuminated the bedroom where Inuyasha sat with his knife in his hand, the flash was closely followed by a loud clap of thunder and the sound of rain starting to fall.

Inuyasha brought the knife to his wrist and proceeded to cut relishing in the sweet physical pain that allowed him to forget his emotional pain temporarily.

"How did it come to this?" wondered Inuyasha as he watched the blood flow freely from his arm and onto the carpet.

His life since kikyo's betrayal has been just one big downward spiral, raising their daughter alone while trying to explain why mommy didn't want them was complicated to say the least.

It's been almost forty years since then and he still hasn't gotten over it, he wasn't sure if he ever would.

"Will my life ever get better?" he wondered as he started cutting his right arm

"When will it end?" he wondered yet again as he pressed the blade to his throat.

"I….I can't…I can't do it." Inuyasha spoke softly to himself while lowering the knife before whipping it across the room and embedded itself into the wall next to the door with his blood slowly dripping down the edge.

Inuyasha glanced at his wrists watching the skin already starting to stitch itself together and then looked at the alarm clock next to his bed that read 5:53.

He shook his head as he got up "might as well make myself useful" he muttered as he grabbed the dossier on Naraku and Hakudoshi.

Kagome's alarm blared as she slammed her hand down on it shutting it up.

"At least it's almost Friday" muttered Kagome as she slowly got up and rubbed her eyes groggily.

She grabbed her clothes for the day and headed into her bathroom to take a shower.

"I wonder what the new students will be like" Kagome said to herself quietly.

"Why should I care? They'll probably be preppy jackasses anyway" Kagome scolded herself

Inuyasha flipped through the files on Hakudoshi and growled.

"Dammit all! Why can't they have some useful info here?" Inuyasha asked himself starting to get pissed at his lack of progress and the annoying thunderstorm outside.

"Oh fuck this!" Inuyasha shouted as he threw the dossier on the table and walked into the kitchen.

"Well I see that your research is going well" joked Sango as she walked into the kitchen.

"When did you get up?" asked inuyasha

"Just a few minutes ago" she replied

"So what did the files say?" asked Sango

"Pretty much nothing actually" he replied

"We're going to have to watch him and find out what he's up to on our own." Stated Inuyasha

"Alright do you have a plan for when we apprehend him?" asked Sango while opening the fridge

"No not really" he replied while scratching his head

Kagome gave a contented sigh as she exited the bathroom dressed and ready for the day.

She walked out into the hallway and looked around for her little brother but couldn't find him.

Kagome walked over to his bedroom door and opened it to find him sleeping in his bed.

She rolled her eyes as she kicked him in the side to wake him up

"Souta wake up time for school" said Kagome while prodding him with her foot to get him to wake up

"Alright alright I'm up" mumbled Souta

Kagome walked out of the house and over to her mother's car and got in then waited for her annoying little brother to finally show up.

"Took you long enough" said Kagome as Souta got in the car

Inuyasha waited as Sango got in his car then started driving toward Shikon high.

He turned on his stereo system and playedSpieluhr by rammstein.

_Ein kleiner Mensch stirbt nur zum Schein  
wollte ganz alleine sein  
das kleine Herz stand still für Stunden  
so hat man es für tot befunden  
es wird verscharrt in nassem Sand  
mit einer Spieluhr in der Hand_

Inuyasha sighed as he listened to the song and thought about how much he could relate to it.

_Der erste Schnee das Grab bedeckt  
hat ganz sanft das Kind geweckt  
in einer kalten Winternacht  
ist das kleine Herz erwacht_

_Als der Frost ins Kind geflogen  
hat es die Spieluhr aufgezogen  
eine Melodie im Wind  
und aus der Erde singt das Kind_

___Hoppe hoppe Reiter_  
und kein Engel steigt herab  
___mein Herz schlägt nicht mehr weiter_  
nur der Regen weint am Grab  
___hoppe hoppe Reiter_  
eine Melodie im Wind  
___mein Herz schlägt nicht mehr weiter_  
und aus der Erde singt das Kind

Der kalte Mond in voller Pracht  
hört die Schreie in der Nacht  
und kein Engel steigt herab  
nur der Regen weint am Grab

Zwischen harten Eichendielen  
wird es mit der Spieluhr spielen  
eine Melodie im Wind  
und aus der Erde singt das Kind

___Hoppe hoppe Reiter_  
und kein Engel steigt herab  
___mein Herz schlägt nicht mehr weiter_  
nur der Regen weint am Grab  
___hoppe hoppe Reiter_  
eine Melodie im Wind  
___mein Herz schlägt nicht mehr weiter_  
und aus der Erde singt das Kind

___Hoppe hoppe Reiter_  
___mein Herz schlägt nicht mehr weiter_

Am Totensonntag hörten sie  
aus Gottes Acker diese Melodie  
da haben sie es ausgebettet  
das kleine Herz im Kind gerettet

"Could I be saved from this hell?" wondered Inuyasha

___Hoppe hoppe Reiter_  
eine Melodie im Wind  
___mein Herz schlägt nicht mehr weiter_  
und auf der Erde singt das Kind  
___hoppe hoppe Reiter_  
und kein Engel steigt herab  
___mein Herz schlägt nicht mehr weiter_  
nur der Regen weint am Grab

"Will I die in the process?" Inuyasha allowed his thoughts to wander

Inuyasha winced as memories of his early struggles to survive on his own shortly after his mother's murder creeped up to the surface.

"Hey are you okay?" asked Sango slightly worried at his action.

"Yeah I'm fine just some bad memories" replied Inuyasha

"Why were you listening to German music?" she asked

"Because I can speak German" he said slowly like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Inuyasha pulled into the parking lot of the high school and parked the car.

"Are you ready?" asked Sango

"Yup" replied Inuyasha while pulling out a desert eagle 50AE and cocking it.

"What the hell!" Sango shouted

"What?" Inuyasha replied starting to raise his voice as well

"You can't bring a gun into the school" Sango told him sternly

"And why is that?" asked Inuyasha confused

"Because it's a school and you umm you just can't okay"

"So what? Sango we work above the law this shit doesn't matter" stated Inuyasha while waving the gun around.

"I don't care you are not bringing a gun into the school and that's final" said Sango firmly

"Fine but any signs of trouble and I'm coming back out here and grabbing it" he said while putting the gun in the glove compartment.

Inuyasha and Sango both got out of the car and headed toward the office to pick up their schedules.

"Sorry guys I have to get to my locker or I'll be late" Kagome said slightly nervous due to her friends obnoxious gossiping.

Kagome walked over to her locker to find Miroku waiting for her.

"Hey Miroku you meet the new kids yet?" she asked

"No I haven't lady Kagome have you?" asked Miroku

"I haven't either that's why I asked you in the first place stupid" retorted Kagome while lightly punching him in the arm

The bell's shrill ring echoed throughout the halls signaling that it was time to get to class.

"See you later Miroku" said Kagome while shutting her locker and heading toward her first period history class.

Inuyasha and Sango entered the office and were greeted by a very snappy secretary

"Tell me your name and why you're here" said the receptionist without even looking up

"I'm Inuyasha" "and I'm Sango"

"we're new students" finished Sango

The receptionist finally looked up and noticed Inuyasha's hair

"Oh my god your hair is gorgeous she said as she started petting his hair

"Uhhh what the hell are you doing?" asked Inuyasha slightly freaked out by the weird girl's actions.

"Yura! Leave that boy alone what have I told ye about molesting other student's hair?" asked an old lady with an eye patch walking out of her office.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow as the old lady made her way over to them.

"Hello I am Kaede and I am the principle of this school."

"please come into my office so I can give you an introduction to the school." Said Kaede

Inuyasha and Sango followed her into the office and sat in two chairs opposite the desk Kaede was sitting at.

"Now I am not going to expect much from ye here at shikon high" started Kaede

"Lady we really don't need you to tell us" interrupted Inuyasha

"Alright then Mr. Takahashi if you insist here are your schedules now get to class" said Kaede while giving them a hand gesture to leave.

They both got up from their seats and walked out of the office into the hallway.

"What are you stuck in now?" asked Inuyasha

"Math" replied Sango

"Oh that's gotta suck" said Inuyasha while smirking

Sango noticed his trademark smirk and shook her head

"Where are you going now?" asked Sango

"History" replied Inuyasha

Kagome was sitting in the back of the classroom not even paying attention until the teacher was interrupted by someone walking into the classroom.

Kagome glanced up to see who it was and could only stare as a guy walked up to the teacher.

He was wearing ripped jeans, a red shirt, a black bandana, and a black leather jacket; it was his other features that made her want to keep looking he had long silver hair and piercing golden eyes.

"Alright class this is Inuyasha he is our new student make him feel welcome here" announced Mr. Myoga

"Mr. Takahashi you can sit next to Ms. Higurashi in the back" said Mr. Myoga

Kagome blushed at the thought of him sitting next to her.

"Why am I acting like a flustered little schoolgirl I don't even know him" thought Kagome

Inuyasha glanced toward where Mr. Myoga was pointing and could almost feel his heart stop.

"Kikyo? how is it possible for her to be here?" Inuyasha wondered

Inuyasha walked over to the desk slowly as if walking to his death receiving a few weird glances along the way.

Then Inuyasha realized that it couldn't possibly be Kikyo since she's either dead or at least sixty two or something.

Inuyasha was able to sit down and relax after that realization came into his mind.

He turned to look at her and noticed her features she was wearing a gray Metallica shirt with black skinny jeans, she had long black hair, dark brown eyes and a cute face all in all she looked beautiful.

This puzzled Inuyasha because he hadn't thought that about anyone since 1972 back when KIkyo broke his heart.

He just shook his head trying to clear his thoughts "I can't get too close it will only end in heartache" he thought.

"Now operation overlord is the codename for D-day which is the invasion of German occupied France" started

"This is so boring" muttered Inuyasha

"Tell me about it" replied Kagome

"Hi I'm Kagome"

"Inuyasha"

"Mr. Takahashi please refrain from talking to other students while I am teaching" stated Mr. Myoga slightly raising his voice.

"Whatever I'm going to sleep" Inuyasha grumbled

Inuyasha's dream

_June 6 1944_

_The Higgins boat just hit the beach and dropped the gate._

_German mg42s opened up from the bunkers mowing down soldiers left and right._

_Inuyasha jumped over the side to avoid getting hit and could see a few others that did the same struggling to rise to the surface along with others getting shot under water._

_He swam as fast as he could to the shore, ran at super speed to a tank trap and took cover and started to take the plastic covering off of his Thompson._

_He gazed around quickly and could see soldiers getting mowed down left and right by mgs, artillery tearing others apart and others who were on fire._

"_Help me they got me in the leg!" cried out a young soldier from his left_

"_Don't worry I got you" said Inuyasha while starting to drag him to cover _

_He could hear an artillery shell explode behind him and all of a sudden he was moving much faster_

"_What the fuck?" asked Inuyasha while looking back to see the soldier he was trying to save was torn in half._

_A Nazi spotted him and started to open fire on him, he ran to the side and dove behind another tank trap._

"_Momma momma I wanna go home" cried a young soldier as he tried to stop the bleeding in his abdomen._

"_Medic!" Shouted Inuyasha_

_A medic ran over and started to treat the young soldier._

_A shot rang out through the chaos and the medic and young solder were dead._

_Inuyasha ran forward until he reached an incline and took cover yet again._

_The incline was full of soldiers who were taking cover as well trying to avoid getting hit._

"_Alright I'm going to clear em out!" shouted Inuyasha_

_Inuyasha ran up the incline and around the bunker._

_He then jumped into the trench, kicked down the heavy metal door and sprayed down all five Nazis that were in the bunker hitting them multiple times in the chest._

_Inuyasha climbed out of the trench and as soon as he did an artillery shell exploded in front of him slamming him into the concrete wall of the trench before his whole world went black._

Kagome was starting to get worried about the new student, shortly after he went to sleep he started twitching and his hands were shaking.

"Is he ok?" wondered Kagome

"Mr. Takahashi if you would be so kind as to not sleep in my class" said Mr. Myoga

All of a sudden Inuyasha's head shot up and he looked around with a slightly frightened gaze.

"Mr. Takahashi if you think you can sleep in my class than surly you know this material mind explaining what happened?" asked Mr. Myoga

A pained look showed on Inuyasha's face before he shook his head and just looked at the floor.

"Mr. Takahashi please answer the question" stated Mr. Myoga firmly

"It was the largest amphibious invasion of all time that ended in a victory" replied Inuyasha not looking up

"How the fuck could they call that a victory when we took so many losses that so many people died the shore was dyed red?" thought Inuyasha

"Alright Mr. Takahashi please don't sleep in my class any longer" said Mr. Myoga

"Nice save" said Kagome

"Thanks" replied Inuyasha

Sango walked into the Cafeteria already fed up with school even though it was only fourth period.

She sat down at an empty table in the corner away from everyone and waited for Inuyasha to show up.

Inuyasha walked through the large doorway of the cafeteria and spotted Sango waving him over to a table.

"How'd it go so far" asked Inuyasha while sitting down across from Sango

"I'm bored out of my god damn mind" replied Sango

"Right there with you" said Inuyasha

"You get any Intel on our target?" whispered Sango

"No I've got nothing but we could tail him after school lets out" replied Inuyasha

"Alright once we know his normal schedule we can take him down right?" asked Sango

"Yeah but only if he's actually up to something otherwise we wasted our time" said Inuyasha

"Hey Inuyasha I spotted Hakudoshi look to your 7oclock" said Sango

Inuyasha turned around and narrowed his eyes as he spotted the bastard he was going to be stuck tailing.

"Yeah that's him alright and I can't wait to break his neck" said Inuyasha

Sango rolled her eyes "is that all you think about Inuyasha?" asked Sango

"What no! I think about other things" retorted Inuyasha

"Like what?" asked Sango

"Uhhh stuff" said Inuyasha

"Wow Inuyasha nice comeback" joked Sango

"Hey Miroku have you met the new students yet?" asked Kagome while walking up to their table.

"No I haven't, have you lady Kagome?" replied Miroku

"Yeah I met the guy he seemed pretty cool but..." said Miroku

"But what?" asked Miroku?

"When he went to sleep he started like twitching and shaking as if he was having a nightmare or something" said Kagome

"Well we all have nightmares Kagome" stated Miroku

"Yeah but when he got up this look in his eyes made me feel completely horrible" said Kagome

"What kind of look do you mean?" asked Miroku

"I don't really know but it's like he was terrified about something" added Kagome

"Well that must have been some nightmare cuz he looks pretty tough" said Miroku

"What? Wait you see him?" asked Kagome

"Yeah he's right over there" said Miroku while pointing

"Wait how did you know it was him that was the new kid?"

"I'm pretty sure I'd remember us having a guy with long white hair amongst us" stated Miroku while giving Kagome a weird look.

"Point taken" replied Kagome

Kagome glanced over to where Miroku said Inuyasha was and spotted him with Sango

"Is that his girlfriend or something?" asked Kagome

"Kagome are you jealous?" asked Miroku while raising a brow

"What? No I'm not" said Kagome while waving her hands in front of her face.

"Are you sure about that Kagome?" asked Miroku

"But I've only known him for like four hours" said Kagome

Miroku just gave her a knowing look

"And I haven't really gone out with anyone except for Kouga but I dumped him because he just wanted to have sex with me" said Kagome

"Alright Kagome you win" sighed Miroku

"But what if Miroku is right? What if I actually do like him?" wondered Kagome

"Hey Inuyasha you see that girl over there?" said Sango

"Wow Sango that is so fucking specific" replied Inuyasha while poking his school lunch to see if it would move

"Just look where I'm pointing, she's been staring at you for the past few minutes" stated Sango

"What?" asked Inuyasha while looking where Sango was pointing and spotted Kagome watching him.

She quickly turned around as soon as she noticed he spotted her staring at him

"Oh my god did he see me staring at him?" wondered Kagome

"Oh she's just someone I met first period" said Inuyasha

"Do you know anything about her?" asked Sango

"Not really all I know is that her name Kagome" replied Inuyasha

"Who is she sitting with?" asked Sango

"Who? Oh that guy uhh I don't know probably her boyfriend" said Inuyasha

Inuyasha glanced at Kagome before looking down at his food.

"Hey Inuyasha don't tell me you actually care" laughed Sango

"I don't care!" Retorted Inuyasha

"Is that really true?" wondered Inuyasha

"No it can't be I don't love anyone that way I can't" Inuyasha reassured himself

"Inuyasha are you okay?" asked Sango

"Yeah I'm fine" replied Inuyasha

Inuyasha sat in his math class waiting for the bell to finally ring when a note landed on his desk.

_r u doin anything tomorrow?_

_Kag_

He quickly glanced around the room before spotting Kagome in the desk behind him_._

"How did I not notice she was right there?" Inuyasha questioned himself

He just shook his head and replied to the note

_No y?_

He tossed the note back to her, shortly after it landed back on his desk.

_I was goin 2 g2 the mall 2mrrw do u want 2 go?_

He wrote down his reply and tossed it back.

_Idk I might hav things to do._

The paper landed back on his desk

_Give me ur number?_

He quickly wrote down a response and threw it back to her

_y do u need my number?_

The paper hit him in the head this time; he grabbed it and read it_._

_So I can call u 2 tell u when we're goin._

"I feel stupid" muttered Inuyasha

Another note hit him in the head; he opened it and realized it was her phone number.

He put her number in his phone before writing his own down and tossing it over to her.

"Why am I being so friendly? More importantly why is she being so friendly?" Inuyasha asked himself

The bell rang signaling the end of the day and Inuyasha swiftly walked out the door to try and get his thoughts together.

Inuyasha sat in his car with his head on the steering wheel trying to understand his behavior.

"I never act like that what the hell is wrong with me?" Inuyasha asked himself

Just then the passenger side door opened and Sango stepped in the car.

"I swear to god, I am going to kill that pervert" seethed Sango

"Huh who do you mean Sango?" asked Inuyasha

"That guy that Kagome girl was sitting with" replied Sango

"Oh okay, her boyfriend?"

"Yeah that guy, anyway let's just say he likes to play grab ass constantly"

"What the hell I'll tear his fucking throat out!" shouted Inuyasha as he started to get out of the car

"Wait! Don't! just leave it alone okay? Pleaded Sango as she grabbed his wrist

"Sango I'm just trying to help you" sighed Inuyasha sitting back down

"I know but sometimes it's not worth it, like right now if you killed him cops would be all over and it could ruin our mission" stated Sango

"Yeah your right" replied Inuyasha

"Hey Inu what's wrong with you today?" asked Sango

"Huh what do you mean?" asked Inuyasha

"You've been acting different" replied Sango

"I don't know Sango, I really don't know" said Inuyasha

Kagome pulled into the driveway of her home and went inside.

"Hey honey how was your day at school?" asked Kagome's mother

"Mom I need to talk to you about something" said Kagome

"What is it dear?" she asked

"Alone?"asked Kagome

"Oh ok Kagome, dad can you please leave the room for a bit?" asked Mrs. Higurashi

Grandpa Higurashi grumbled as he scuttled out of the room and went out to the shed.

"Ok Kagome what's wrong?" she asked

"I don't really know how to explain it" said Kagome while sitting down on the couch next to her mother

"There's this guy at school and I just I don't know" started Kagome

"Really Kagome? When will I meet him? Asked Mrs. Higurashi ecstatically

"Mom! I just met him today and I don't know how I feel about him" said Kagome completely embarrassed

"What do you mean dear?" she asked

"I mean I don't know how I feel about him but I feel drawn to him for some reason" said Kagome

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Shouted Sango while tossing her laptop at him.

"What the hell Sango!" yelled Inuyasha while grabbing the laptop before it hit the wall.

"You gave her your number? Are you fucking stupid?" yelled Sango

"Sango if we stay away from everyone then won't people think we're outcasts and try and find out about us?" questioned Inuyasha

"You have a point but getting close to others is really not a good idea" replied Sango

"I know Sango" sighed Inuyasha as he leaned against the wall

"Is that really the reason?" Inuyasha questioned himself

"Why do I feel this way?" he wondered

A/N sorry I took forever to update but my teachers are being Nazis because of OGTs coming up so they keep giving us these huge packets that are due in only a day or two so yeah

Ok I had to put that song in there because it just works well with the story kinda imo

Here is an English translation of the lyrics I'm not sure its 100% right but you get the general idea of the songs meaning

A small human only pretends to die  
it wanted to be completely alone  
the small heart stood still for hours  
so they decided it was dead  
it is being buried in wet sand  
with a music box in its hand

The first snow covers the grave  
it woke the child very softly  
in a cold winter night  
the small heart is awakened

As the frost flew into the child  
it wound up the music box  
a melody in the wind  
and the child sings from the ground

_Up and down, rider_  
and no angel climbs down  
_my heart does not beat anymore_  
only the rain cries on the grave  
_up and down, rider_  
a melody in the wind  
_my heart does not beat anymore_  
and the child sings from the ground

The cold moon, in full magnificence  
it hears the cries in the night  
and no angel climbs down  
only the rain cries on the grave

Between hard oak boards  
it will play with the music box  
a melody in the wind  
and the child sings from the ground

_Up and down, rider_  
and no angel climbs down  
_my heart does not beat anymore_  
only the rain cries on the grave  
_up and down, rider_  
a melody in the wind  
_my heart does not beat anymore_  
and the child sings from the ground

_Up and down, rider_  
_my heart does not beat anymore_

On Totensonntag they heard  
this melody from god's field  
then they unearthed it  
they saved the small heart in the child

_Up and down, rider_  
a melody in the wind  
_my heart does not beat anymore_  
and the child sings on the ground  
_up and down, rider_  
and no angel climbs down  
_my heart does not beat anymore_  
only the rain cries on the grave


	4. Chapter 3 part 1

The alarm clock blared until Inuyasha's fist came down on top of it silencing it.

"Dammit I broke another one" Inuyasha cursed under his breath.

He sat up, opened his end table's drawer and grabbed his knife.

"Should I keep doing this?" Inuyasha asked himself

"No I have to it's the only way to stop the pain" Inuyasha reasoned with himself

He proceeded to cut his arms until he heard Sango's footsteps heading in his direction.

"Shit!" exclaimed Inuyasha under his breath as he hid the bloodied knife under his shirt.

"Inuyasha it's almost time to go you better hurry up" said Sango as she opened the door

"Thanks mother" joked Inuyasha

She exited the room and the Hanyou quickly hid the knife in the drawer not bothering to wipe off the blood to save time and ran into the shower.

Kagome lay in her bed and groaned as her alarm clock continued to go off.

She rolled over to turn it off only to end up falling off the bed.

"That's just great, start off the day falling on the floor" said Kagome while slowly getting up

"Kagome it's time for school" said Mrs. Higurashi as she opened the door giggling at her daughter actions

Kagome just groaned in response as she sat up and started grabbing her clothes for the day.

She grabbed her favorite shirt that said "my face is up here" with an arrow pointing up and a pair of faded jeans before going into her bathroom to take a shower.

"Come on we're going to be late!" shouted Sango

"Alright alright I'm coming" said Inuyasha while trying to eat the last of his breakfast

"Come on Sango I thought you hated school" said Inuyasha

"I do I just don't want to be late" she replied

"Whatever" said Inuyasha while grabbing his car keys from the table and walking out to his car with Sango following closely behind

"Kagome I have to go to work early today so I'll need the car but I can give you a ride to school though" said Mrs. Higurashi

"But mom I was going to go to the mall with Inuyasha today after school" whined Kagome

"I'm sure he can give you a ride Kagome" replied Mrs. Higurashi

"Alright but what about Souta?" asked Kagome

"He can walk home or maybe your friend can give him a ride home?" asked Mrs. Higurashi

"Mom! I don't even know if he'll give me a ride let alone Souta too" said Kagome sitting down on the couch and putting her head in her hands

"Don't worry about it and we better get a move on or you'll be late for school" said Mrs. Higurashi while putting a hand on Kagome's shoulder

"Alright mom I'll go get Souta" sighed Kagome while getting up and heading for the stairs

The 69 charger flew down the streets and swerved through traffic narrowly avoiding accident after accident

"What the hell is wrong with you?" screamed Sango as the car just avoided hitting a bus

"You said you wanted to be on time" laughed Inuyasha while slamming the accelerator and switching to 6th gear

" Yeah on time, not dead! Dumbass!" shouted Sango

"You can handle getting shot at but not speeding down the street at 165mph?" laughed Inuyasha

"At least then I have control then" retorted Sango

Inuyasha just laughed as he finally pulled his foot off the accelerator and then pressed down on the brakes.

"You know I still don't get how the cops never notice you do this" said Sango as she crossed her arms

"Well I'm just lucky" said Inuyasha with a hint of amusement

"You're having way too much fun with this" replied Sango

"I know" replied Inuyasha as he pulled into the shikon high parking lot

"Head on in I have a call I gotta make" said Inuyasha

"Alright don't be too long" replied Sango as she got out of the car and headed into the building

Inuyasha pulled out his phone and quickly dialed his daughter's number

He waited for her to pick up but she never did and the phone beeped telling him to leave a message.

"Takara it's me I just wanted you to know that I'm in the area and if you need anything, anything at all I'm here for you" said Inuyasha

Inuyasha sighed as he ended the call and put his phone away

"Do you really hate me that much? I became an agent again for you, to pay for your school and it's the only thing I know how to do, it's the only thing I've ever done" thought Inuyasha sadly

Suddenly his phone vibrated in his pocket he grabbed it and answered it

"Takara?" asked Inuyasha

"Daddy?" she asked

"Yeah it's me" replied Inuyasha

"Dad I'm sorry I just, I was just pissed that you would go and do this to yourself again" said Takara

"Takara it's okay don't worry about it" said Inuyasha

"No it's not okay Dad I've been ignoring you for years all over something so stupid" she said

"Try decades" he said coldly

"I….I want to make it up to you, I know you did it for me and….I'm sorry" said Takara while choking back sobs

"Honey don't worry about it, it's okay" replied Inuyasha

"No it's not dad I..I need to see you" said Takara

"Alright how about tomorrow?" asked Inuyasha

"Sure dad, I hope you can forgive me" replied Takara sadly

"Takara there's nothing to forgive" sighed Inuyasha

"Dad you know that's not true" retorted Takara

"Where do you want to meet?" asked Inuyasha changing the subject

"My apartment is fine, I'm guessing you already know where that is right?" replied Takara

"Yeah I'll see you tomorrow" said Inuyasha as he ended the call, got out of his car and started walking towards the school.

Kagome shoved her way through the crowd towards Miroku who was at his locker.

"I can't find Inuyasha anywhere maybe Miroku can help" thought Kagome

"Hey Miroku have you seen Inuyasha around?" asked Kagome

"Who?" Miroku smartly replied looking confused

"The guy with the white hair" said Kagome

"Oh that guy no I haven't seen him around lady Kagome" answered Miroku

"Although his girlfriend has a mean right hook" added Miroku

Kagome instantly knew what he had done by the look on his face and his twitching hand

"You know you need to learn to keep your hands to yourself Miroku" sighed Kagome

"This hand is cursed I swear!" exclaimed Miroku

"Whatever" replied Kagome as she started to walk away.

"Wait lady Kagome!" shouted Miroku from behind her

"What?" asked Kagome.

"I can't go to the mall with you and Inuyasha today" started Miroku

"Why?" asked Kagome

"That piece of crap Mushin gave me broke down again I have to get it fixed" answered Miroku

"Oh alright then" said Kagome while walking towards her first period class

Inuyasha sat in his desk while thinking about his life and how all he has done was kill for the better part of it.

"I wish there was something I could do besides this, I'm tired of all the blood, and the death but I always get sucked back in one way or another whether it's the right or the wrong side of the law" thought Inuyasha as he put his head down and started to go to sleep due to his complete boredom even though school didn't even start yet

_Inuyasha's dream_

_June 9__th__ 1953_

_ The tires of his cherry red corvette squealed as he swerved around the corner chasing the black sedan down the road._

_He reached into his suit's overcoat and pulled out his colt 1911 and fired three rounds one hitting the tire and causing the fleeing sedan to crash into a tree at the side of the road._

_The door opened and his target started to run away on foot while his targets bodyguard fired his gun at Inuyasha._

"_God dammit!" Yelled Inuyasha as a bullet pierced the windshield of his car; he quickly shifted into reverse and backed into a nearby alleyway._

"_You motherfucker you shot my car" grumbled Inuyasha as he grabbed his 1928 model Thompson from the passenger seat._

_Inuyasha adjusted his fedora as he got out of the car and walked out of the alleyway with his gun in his hand._

_The bodyguard took cover behind the black sedan and fired off three rounds at Inuyasha all of them missing._

_Inuyasha smirked as he started to unload into the sedan with his Thompson, bullet after bullet pierced the car and bodyguard._

_It also caused the gas tank to start leaking; Inuyasha kept firing until his drum was empty._

_The bodyguard lay in a bloody heap next to the wreckage while Inuyasha casually walked up to it while reloading his Tommy gun._

"_Now time to deal with that fat fuck" Inuyasha thought as he pulled a lighter out of his overcoat, lit it and dropped it on the ground igniting the spilled gasoline on the ground._

_The fire quickly consumed the gasoline leading up to the car until the car itself was consumed in the flames._

_Inuyasha smirked as the car exploded behind him as he walked towards the building his target fled into._

_He walked through the hallways straining his ears to hear his target, and stopped as he saw the fat bastard run around the corner trying to get away._

_The man fell as Inuyasha casually walked up behind him._

"_Please no" whimpered the man _

_Inuyasha just chuckled quietly to himself at how weak the man looked._

"_Please don't kill me I have a family" sobbed the man_

"_Should have thought about that before you crossed Mr. Falcone" replied Inuyasha_

"_I'm sorry I needed the money please I'll pay him back" pleaded the man_

"_yes you will" said Inuyasha as he unloaded his Tommy gun into the man, the bullets riddled his body as he started to fall back into a pool of his own blood and could only gaze at his killer before his life slipped away._

Inuyasha woke to the sound of people entering the doorway and glanced up at the door to see Kagome walking towards him.

"Finally I've been looking all over for you" said Kagome

"Huh what for?" asked Inuyasha confused

"Aren't we going to the mall to hang out today?" questioned Kagome

"Yeah what of it?" asked Inuyasha

"Well my mom has to go to work early and needed the car and Miroku isn't going because his car broke down" said Kagome

"Oh so you need me to give you a ride right?" asked Inuyasha

"Yeah and my brother too" sighed Kagome

"Sure don't worry about it" said Inuyasha

"Really?" asked Kagome

"Yeah why not" reassured Inuyasha

Just then Mr. Myoga walked through the door and the other students who were in the classroom sat down in their seats.

"Alright class get your books and turn to page 517" started Mr. Myoga

Inuyasha and Kagome groaned simultaneously and put their heads down to drown out Mr. Myoga's voice.

"This is so boring" whispered Inuyasha

"Tell me about it" answered Kagome

"So who else is going?" asked Inuyasha

"Well Miroku was going to go but his car broke down so obviously he has to go get it fixed today and unless you have someone else it's just you and me" answered Kagome

"Alright Sango might go but I don't know" said Inuyasha

"Of course he would want to bring his girlfriend why did I have to be so stupid?" Kagome thought

Inuyasha noticed the somber look on her face and became slightly worried.

"Hey what's wrong Kagome?" asked Inuyasha

"Nothing I'm fine" said Kagome as she put on a fake smile

Sango sighed as she sat down at the lunch table across from Inuyasha who was just staring off into space.

"Hey what's up with you?" asked Sango

"Nothing I just was thinking" replied Inuyasha

"Do you want to go to the mall after school?" asked Inuyasha

"Why do you want to do that?" asked Sango

"Well Kagome and I were going to go and I was wondering if you wanted to go too" replied Inuyasha

"Inuyasha if you haven't forgotten we have a job to do we can't just go off having fun" said Sango

"Come on Sango lighten up are you gonna go or not?" asked Inuyasha

"No I'm not going I'm going to do what we came here to do" answered Sango sharply

"Ok ok you don't have to bite my head off" said Inuyasha

"Oh by the way your new friend is trying to get your attention" said Sango while crossing her arms

Inuyasha looked behind him to find Kagome waving her arms over in his direction to get his attention.

As soon as Kagome saw that he was looking she waved him over to her table.

"You want to go over there?" asked Inuyasha

"You're going to go even if I don't so I might as well keep an eye on you" replied Sango

Inuyasha chuckled as he grabbed his food and walked over to Kagome's table with Sango reluctantly following behind.

"Hey Kagome what's up?" asked Inuyasha as he sat down next to Kagome with Sango sitting down next to Miroku.

"Nothing much I just wanted to know if you wanted to sit with us" said Kagome

"Yeah sure that'd be great" replied Inuyasha

All of a sudden Sango felt something touching her butt and instantly punched the perv who she had to deal with yesterday.

"You fucking hentai!" screamed Sango as she punched the now unconscious Miroku again

"Don't worry about him he's used to it he gropes every girl he comes across and they all either slap him or kick him but I have to say you're the first to knock him out in one punch" stated Kagome

"I'll do a hell of a lot more than knock him out next time" grumbled Sango

"Hi I'm Kagome and that idiot is Miroku" said Kagome as she gave a slight wave

"Yeah I knew that but I'm Sango and obviously you know Inuyasha" replied Sango

"Oh well umm are you going to the mall with us then Sango?" asked Kagome

"No I have work to do and so does Inuyasha but he doesn't want to do it apparently" said Sango

"So what it's not like it has to be done right this second" stated Inuyasha

The school day finally ended and Sango and Inuyasha stepped into his Car and started waiting for Kagome to show up.

"What the hell is up with you lately?" asked Sango

"What do you mean?" questioned Inuyasha

"Why are you so open and friendly? Normally you just want to do the mission and ignore everyone else" stated Sango

"Haven't we been over this I don't fucking know okay I just feel different around her" replied Inuyasha

"And like I'm not dead inside anymore" thought Inuyasha

Sango sat in her seat thinking this over "How can she help him this much just by being around for only a day or two?" thought Sango

Inuyasha sat waiting until he noticed Kagome walking around looking for them.

"I'm such an idiot I didn't tell her what car was mine" thought Inuyasha

He fired up the engine and slowly pulled up next to her.

"Hey Kagome hop in" said Inuyasha as he rolled down his window

"This is your car?" asked Kagome slightly wide eyed

"Yeah" replied Inuyasha

"It's so awesome your parents must be rich or something" said Kagome as she got into the backseat of the car

"Yeah something like that" said Inuyasha as he revved the engine

"How about some music?" asked Kagome

"Yeah sure how about avenged sevenfold?" asked Inuyasha

"Awesome they're one of my favorite bands" replied Kagome

"Hey where is your brother's school anyway?" asked Inuyasha

"Just follow this road it's about four or five streets down to the left you can't miss it" replied Kagome

"Got it" said Inuyasha as he turned on Nightmare by Avenged Sevenfold

Nightmare!  
(Now your nightmare comes to life)

Dragged ya down below  
Down to the devil's show  
To be his guest forever  
Peace of mind is less than never  
Hate to twist your mind  
But God ain't on your side  
An old acquaintance severed  
Burn the world your last endeavor

Inuyasha revved the engine one last time before shifting into first gear and peeling out of the parking lot and started speeding down the road.

Flesh is burning  
You can smell it in the air  
Cause men like you have  
Such easy soul to steal (steal)  
So stand in line while  
They ink numbers in your head  
You're now a slave  
Until the end of time here  
Nothing stops the madness,  
Burning, haunting, yearning  
Pull the trigger

"Inuyasha are you trying to get us all killed?" screamed Kagome as the car reached 125mph

"I know exactly what I'm doing Kagome" replied Inuyasha

"I don't care slow the hell down!" shouted Kagome

"Alright alright" said Inuyasha as he eased of the accelerator and hit the brakes.

You should have known  
The price of evil  
And it hurts to know  
That you belong here, yeah  
Ooh, it's your fuckin' nightmare

(While your nightmare comes to life)

You wake up and sweat  
Cause it ain't over yet  
Still dancing with your demons  
Victim of your own creation  
Beyond the will to fight  
Where all that's wrong is right  
Where hate don't need a reason  
Loathing self-assassination

You've been lied to  
Just to rape you of your site  
And now they have the nerve  
To tell you how to feel (feel)  
So sedated as they  
Medicate your brain  
And while you slowly  
Go insane they tell ya  
"Given with the best intentions  
help you with your complications" 

The car pulled up into the middle schools parking lot to pick up Souta who was waiting by the door.

"Hey Souta look at that car I wonder who owns it" said one of Souta friends

"Yeah that thing is so cool!" said Souta excitedly

The black 69 charger came to a stop in front of them and honked its horn.

"Umm whose ride is that?" asked Souta as he looked around

"Sango roll the window down" said Kagome

"Souta You idiot get in the car!" shouted Kagome over the music blaring in the car

You should have known  
The price of evil  
And it hurts to know  
That you belong here, yeah  
No one to call  
Everybody to fear  
Your tragic fate is looking so clear, yeah  
Ooh, it's your fuckin' nightmare 

Souta quickly got into the car after waving goodbye to his friends.

"This car is so cool" said Souta as he sat down next to his sister in the backseat

Inuyasha quickly drove out of the parking lot heading down the road

"Hey Kagome where do you live?" asked Inuyasha

"Hang on" said Kagome as she grabbed her backpack and quickly drew a rough map to her house

"Here" said Kagome as she handed Inuyasha the map

Inuyasha glanced at the map before heading towards her house.

Fight  
Not to fail  
Not to fall  
Or you'll end up like the others  
Die  
Die again  
Drenched in sin  
With no respect for another

Down  
Feel the fire  
Feel the hate  
Your pain is what we desire  
Lost  
Hit the wall  
Watch you crawl  
Such a replaceable liar

And I know you hear their voices  
Calling from above  
And I know they may seem real  
These signals of love  
But our life's made up of choices  
Some without appeal  
They took for granted your soul  
And it's ours now to steal

(As your nightmare comes to life)

You should have known  
The price of evil  
And it hurts to know  
That you belong here, yeah  
No one to call  
Everybody to fear  
Your tragic fate is looking so clear, yeah  
Ooh, it's your fuckin' nightmare!

The car came to a stop in Kagome's driveway shortly.

"See you later brat don't screw up the house" said Kagome as Souta got out of the car.

"Alright Inuyasha drop me off at the house" said Sango

"Damn I feel like a chauffeur" joked Inuyasha

He shifted into reverse and pulled out of the driveway and headed towards Miami beach to drop off Sango.

The car arrived at the beach house only minutes later and all Kagome could do was stare at it.

"You live here?" asked Kagome

"Yeah it's kinda small but it's pretty nice" answered Inuyasha

"I thought Sango lived here?" replied Kagome

"Well we both live here" answered Sango as she opened the door to get out

"Oh I guess I don't have a chance at being with him if they already live together" thought Kagome sadly

"Hey Kagome what's wrong?" asked Inuyasha

"Uh nothing nothing I'm fine" replied Kagome

Sango raised an eyebrow while watching the situation unfold in front of her

"I better go" said Sango as she stepped out of the car

Both the hanyou and teen just gave a wave as Sango walked into the house

"Ok Kagome can you tell me what's wrong that's the second time you had that look on your face" said Inuyasha

"I… I don't want to talk about it right now" answered Kagome

"Alright I can respect that but we're going to talk about it later" said Inuyasha

"Oh shit what is he going to think if I tell him the truth?" thought Kagome

"What are you going to stay back there?" asked Inuyasha

"Huh what are you talking about?" asked Kagome giving an internal sigh of relief for the change of subject

Inuyasha just gestured to the empty front seat before starting to laugh as she realized what he meant.

"The look on your face is priceless" chuckled Inuyasha

Kagome chuckled herself as she maneuvered into the front seat next to Inuyasha

"So what do you want to do at the mall?" asked Inuyasha

"I don't know we'll figure it out when we get there" answered Kagome

Inuyasha smirked as he shifted into reverse, hit the accelerator and pulled a reverse 180.

"Will you drive like a normal person?" shouted Kagome while holding the dashboard in a death grip.

The hanyou laughed as he shifted into first gear and drove at the speed limit for once.

A/N I was originally going to make this chapter a lot longer and add the whole next chapter into this as one chapter but I decided to cut it into two parts so you guys get something since I took forever to update and have even more tests this week and cant update for awhile

Oh and btw I own nothing


	5. Chapter 3 part 2

The Hanyou and teen entered the mall with grins on their faces as they walked into the hallway.

Inuyasha chuckled as he tossed a penny at the fountain making it skip across the water before falling in.

"Hey that's pretty cool how'd you get it to do that?" asked Kagome

"Just like a stone in the pond" replied Inuyasha

Kagome just raised an eyebrow as Inuyasha grabbed another penny and tossed it slightly slower with only a one less jump before it fell in.

"Here try it" said Inuyasha while handing her a penny

Kagome took a sigh before tossing the penny into the fountain only to have it make a splash and fall directly into the water.

"You need to flick your wrist a little bit when you do it or it won't work" chuckled Inuyasha

Inuyasha stepped behind Kagome and put another penny in her hand before adjusting her stance until it was the same as his.

"Ok do it just like this" said Inuyasha as he made a flicking motion with Kagome's hand.

Kagome blushed at the close proximity she was to Inuyasha and glanced up to see his cheeks were stained red too.

"Oh my god he's blushing too maybe I do have a chance with him" thought Kagome

Kagome's blush however went unnoticed by Inuyasha as he stepped back and let go of her.

"Ok just do what I showed you" said Inuyasha

"Ok?" replied Kagome

She turned around and flicked the penny into the water and it skipped a few times before falling in

"Yes it worked!" exclaimed Kagome as she gave Inuyasha a high five

"See I told you it would work" said Inuyasha

"No you didn't" replied Kagome holding back a laugh

"What's so funny?" asked Inuyasha

"Never mind" replied Kagome

The Hanyou just shook his head as he walked ahead toward some of the shops.

The two walked through the halls quietly and occasionally glanced at the other when they thought they wouldn't notice.

They arrived at a dimly lit clothing store that was blasting punk rock music.

"Hey come on lets go in here" said Kagome as she dragged him into the store

"I don't need any clothes so why are we here?" asked Inuyasha

"To look around" answered Kagome

The teen walked around the store with Inuyasha following closely behind.

"And this is entertaining how?" asked Inuyasha

"You don't really know how to have fun do you?" asked Kagome

"I think my version of fun and yours might be two completely different things" replied Inuyasha

"Oh and what do you do for fun?" asked Kagome

"A little of this and a little of that" replied Inuyasha

Kagome just raised an eyebrow at the Hanyou's response

Inuyasha gave a nervous laugh as he scratched the back of his head

The teen rolled her eyes before grabbing hold of Inuyasha and dragging him out of the store

"Where are we going Kagome?" asked Inuyasha

"It'll be a surprise" replied Kagome

The pair continued past the crowds of people occasionally pushing them out of their way as they went and finally reached their destination a short while later.

Inuyasha glanced up at the sign that read _Westfield Theater _then raised an eyebrow at Kagome

"What?" asked Kagome

Inuyasha just shook his head and replied "never mind what movie do you want to see?"

Kagome glanced at the movie posters along the wall before sighing dramatically

Inuyasha couldn't help but chuckle at the girls antics and walked up next to her

"They all suck" whined Kagome

"Then how about we watch one to make fun of it?" asked Inuyasha

"You do that too?" asked Kagome

"Yeah who doesn't?" replied Inuyasha

Kagome smirked as she dragged Inuyasha toward the clerk and bought two tickets

The two walked into the theater as the opening scenes were starting showing.

Brightly colored animals were singing and dancing across the screen

Inuyasha glanced at Kagome's cheerful face before smashing his head into the seat in front of him.

"Fuck my life" sighed Inuyasha

Kagome couldn't help but laugh at his reaction to the movie she picked

The girl leaned back in her chair and hit Inuyasha's shoulder to get his attention

"Hey let's make this fun" said Kagome

"What do you mean?" asked Inuyasha

"Just follow my lead" replied Kagome

Kagome started to hum to the melody that all the animals were singing and added her own lyrics

_This movie fucking blows_

_It makes me want to shoot_

_Myself in the head_

Inuyasha erupted into a fit of laughter and decided to join in with his own lyrics

_I want to kill all_

_These little furry bastards_

_Before my eyes fall out _

Both involved continued laughing and singing until the manager walked up to them

"I am going to have to ask both of you to leave" said the manager

Inuyasha and Kagome just wiped the tears starting to form at their eyes from the laughing fit they just had and slowly got out of their seats.

They left the theater still chuckling about what had happened before they sat down on a bench in front of a water fountain.

"I never thought of doing that before" chuckled Inuyasha as kicked up his feet on the edge of the water fountain

"I only do it when something is that stupid or if I'm bored" answered Kagome

They sat together staring at the water for what seemed like hours just enjoying the others company while trying to hide their glances when they thought the other wasn't looking

"So" started Inuyasha breaking the long silence

"So what?" asked Kagome

"Umm what do you want to do after high school?" asked Inuyasha

"I don't know, I can't afford to get into college but I love playing the guitar so I guess getting a band together would be it for me" answered Kagome

"You play guitar?" replied Inuyasha

"Yeah do you?" asked Kagome

"Yeah I got into it a little while ago" answered Inuyasha

"Are you any good?" asked Kagome

"I'm pretty ok I guess" He replied

"_We have so much in common but he's dating Sango isn't he?" _thought Kagome

"I wish I could try it but it will just end in heartache I can't take it plus isn't she dating that Miroku guy?" thought Inuyasha

The air around them suddenly became tense and quiet with neither speaking nor looking at the other

They glanced at the other at the same time as if imaginary strings were forcing them together

"_I need to know" thought Kagome_

"_Even if I can't bring myself to do this I want to know" thought Inuyasha_

They opened and closed their mouths before closing them and looking away

"I can't fucking do it" thought Inuyasha

"Are you seeing anyone?" asked Kagome with her back turned to him

The hanyou couldn't believe his ears he looked at her back skeptically

Kagome looked at the ground taking Inuyasha's silence as a yes.

She started to get up and leave until she felt someone grab her arm.

The teen glanced behind her to find Inuyasha with his bangs covering his eyes

"Don't go I…I'm not seeing anyone" replied Inuyasha in a hushed whisper

Kagome slowly sat back down next to him trying to read his expression

"I want to go out with you but I..I just can't" said Inuyasha in the same tone

"Why?" asked Kagome

"I can't take the pain" replied Inuyasha

"What do you mean?" asked Kagome

"Let's just say I've had some bad experiences" said Inuyasha

Kagome decided not to push the subject and continued to allow him to hold her arm which he hadn't let go of yet.

Inuyasha felt his phone vibrating and released Kagome's arm before grabbing his phone and reading the text

"_HVT just entered mall parking garage east side can't follow need backup"_

Inuyasha cursed under his breath at Sango's timing and slid his phone back into his pocket.

"I have to go to the bathroom I'll be back" said Inuyasha as he stood up

Kagome raised an eyebrow but stayed where she was and watched him walk off

Inuyasha walked swiftly through the hall until he reached the entrance to the parking garage he crouched low and slowly opened the door

He strained his ears to pick up any movement but found none.

The hanyou continued until he heard voices coming from the floor below him he slowly walked over to the railing and out onto the wall

He climbed down the wall until he was able to get a good view but still stay out of sight

"The instructions for the deal are in the suitcase you two better not screw this up or my father will have your heads" said Hakudoshi with a smirk

"Uh sure boss you got it" said one of the men

The man walked forward and grabbed the suitcase then stepped back as if to keep his distance from Hakudoshi

Inuyasha quickly grabbed his phone and texted Sango

"_Confirmed HVT is in on operations"_

He stuffed the phone back in his pocket and glanced back around the corner of the wall.

The two men were walking towards their car with their backs turned to him.

The hanyou quickly climbed down the wall and over the railing

"_Damn it all I don't have any weapons on me, I guess I'll have to use my claws" _thought Inuyasha

Inuyasha swiftly but quietly walked up behind one of the men and forced his claws through his back ripping out his heart in the process.

The other turned around after hearing the noises of his friend being killed and instantly his eyes grew wide and he tried to back away only to fall on the ground.

Inuyasha stepped over the corpse and dropped the still beating heart on the ground.

The man backed up and pulled out his colt 1911 his hand furiously shaking in fear

"What the hell are you?" whimpered the man

"Your worst fucking nightmare" replied Inuyasha with a smirk

Inuyasha walked forward and decapitated the man with one quick swipe of his claws spraying blood all over the ground.

The hanyou quickly grabbed the colt from his hand and stuffed it in his pants then covered it with his shirt.

"_Damn I have blood on me"_ cursed Inuyasha

He grabbed the suitcase and texted Sango

"Intel secure 2 tangos down HVT gone"

Inuyasha cursed at himself as he tried to wipe the blood off of his jacket with his blood covered hands

His phone vibrated and he quickly grabbed it

"Copy rendezvous on me silver jeep commander north of your pos"

Inuyasha quickly texted back

"Copy incoming ETA 10 sec"

He walked over to the railing and jumped over making sure the shadows of the setting sun covered his descent

He quickly walked toward Sango and got in the jeep

"Why couldn't you have done this one on your own?" asked Inuyasha

"Hakudoshi's driver was keeping watch I would have been spotted" answered Sango

Inuyasha nodded in approval before handing the suitcase over to Sango

"Take this back to the house after you ditch the jeep" said Inuyasha

"Your coat is covered in blood" pointed out Sango

"I know" replied Inuyasha

Inuyasha emptied the pockets of the coat and put his belongings in his jeans before tossing it in the backseat and getting back out of the jeep.

"Meet me back at the house I'll wrap things up with Kagome" said Inuyasha

Sango nodded and sped off while Inuyasha ran toward the Mall entrance and tried to get to Kagome as soon as possible.

"I wonder what's taking him so long" wondered Kagome

"Kagome!" shouted Inuyasha

Kagome turned to see Inuyasha walking quickly towards her

"Where'd your jacket go?" asked Kagome

"Doesn't matter are you ready to go?" replied Inuyasha

"Uhh sure I guess" replied Kagome confusedly

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand and dragged her out of the mall and into the parking lot toward his car

Inuyasha opened his door and stepped into his car before opening Kagome's.

Kagome got in the car while giving Inuyasha a weird look and when he moved his arm to start the ignition she got a clear view of the red lines going up his left arm

"_What the hell?" _thought Kagome

"Umm Inuyasha what's wrong?" asked Kagome

"Nothing everything's fine it's just a little late" replied Inuyasha

He revved the engine before peeling out of the parking space and into the road

The car slowed down to the speed limit and started moving normally

The ride was quiet and only a few minutes later they arrived at Kagome's house

Inuyasha pulled into the driveway and stopped the car

"I guess I'll see you later?" said Inuyasha hesitantly

"Yeah" replied Kagome with a shy smile

He took one last glance at the teen then sighed and shifted into reverse.

The hanyou took one last glance at the retreating form of Kagome before pulling out of the driveway and heading home.

Inuyasha flung the door open and flopped down on the couch and put his feet up on the coffee table

"Sango give me a sit rep on the situation "started Inuyasha

Sango rubbed her eyes as she turned around the suitcase

"Umm I think we have a problem Inuyasha" answered Sango worriedly

"Huh what's wrong?" asked Inuyasha

He grabbed the suitcase and started sifting through its contents

He looked over shipping manifests and sales documents of arms deals until he spotted one document that made his blood run cold.

"Shit is this legit?" asked Inuyasha

"I..I think it is" replied Sango

Inuyasha dropped the document and put his head in his hands

"We're looking at another shadow war here Sango" stated Inuyasha

"What…what do you mean?" asked Sango

"If Naraku has nuclear weapons or at least is buying weapons grade plutonium like this manifest says he is then the CIA is going to launch an all out war on him to bring him down and with all these arms deals it looks like he's building his own army" replied Inuyasha

"Are you serious? Won't the public find out eventually?" asked Sango

"No we've done this before. You know how the history books say that only one person was killed during the cold war and that was a spy plane pilot who was shot down over Cuba?" Asked Inuyasha

"Yeah but let me guess that's all bullshit?" replied Sango

"Exactly we and the soviets were fighting a covert war behind the public eye the only things that the public found out about was when we failed and had no backup plan like the Bay of Pigs" answered Inuyasha

"So the government won't hesitate to do that if they feel Naraku is that much of a threat?" asked Sango

"Yeah I hate to say it but that's exactly it" replied Inuyasha

The pair continued to sift through the documents examining each one closely and thoroughly before putting them on the table.

The next few minutes passed by slowly and quietly until they finally finished examining the suitcases contents.

The two spies walked over to the laptop and sat next to one another.

Sango turned it on and adjusted the webcam to capture both her and Inuyasha before reporting in.

General Hudson appeared on screen and gave a sigh before saying "please tell me you have good news"

"I'm sorry General but we have very bad news" replied Sango

"Can you elaborate?" asked the General

"It appears that Naraku has been buying weapons grade plutonium and may have nuclear weapons" stated Sango

"Do you have any proof of this?" asked the general

"Yes we intercepted arms deals and shipping manifests" replied Sango

The General sighed and rubbed his eyes before speaking

"Ok I'll send an agent to pick up the documents tomorrow and we also got word of a meeting that is going to be on Monday of next week from one of our undercover agents in Naraku's outfit so be on standby for orders" stated the General

The image went blank and Sango turned the laptop off and stretched while Inuyasha just yawned

"I'm going to go to bed" said Sango

"Alright I'll finish up here" replied Inuyasha


End file.
